Obsessed
by WaterLilyLotus
Summary: Does she really love him, or is he just a fling? A rebound perhaps? No, she was also in love with the Ultimate Life Form. He was there for her when no one else was. Especially when she was experiencing heartbreak from her blue hero. Shadamy!


**Hey guys! I'm back this time with a one-shot. I only came up with this idea just today and I figured why not, it was easy to do. BTW, this is a completely 'different' Shadamy story, it's not the ones I usually do, because I don't like them XD**

 **And I'm sorry if the title is misleading, I labelled it that way because:**

 **A. It was the title of the song**

 **B. It highlights Amy's hypocrisy, in fact the whole song does XD**

 **BTW, Amy is 18 years old here and everyone else is...well older XD**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Obsessed**

 **By Mariah Carey**

 _"I was like, why you so obsessed with me?"_

 _So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._

 _So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._

 _So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._

 _So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._

 _Will the real MC please step to the mic?_

 _MC- You need an MC, place to be._

 _MC the MC._

In the middle of a park, a young pink hedgehog was sitting on the park bench, reading the newspaper. On the cover, it says 'Blue Hero to be wed to the Princess Sally Acorn'. She growls to herself, crumbling the paper in her hands and throwing it into the bin beside her.

The young hedgehog started to shed tears as she holds her knees close to her chest, snuggling herself into a ball. As she is doing that, the infamous ebony hedgehog comes across the young hedgehog. He stops in his place as he notices the young female crying.

He shakes her shoulder, causing her to whip her head up. "Shadow?" He nods.

"Rose." She smiles up at him through her tears. Shadow sees this and returns it with a small smile.

 _All up in the blogs, sayin' we met at the bar,_

 _When I don't even, know who you are._

 _Sayin' we up in your house, sayin' I'm up in your car,_

 _But you in LA, and I'm out at Jermaine's._

 _I'm up in the A, you're so so lame,_

 _And no one here, even mentions your name._

 _It must be the weed, it must be the E,_

 _Cause you be poppin' hood, you get it poppin'._

A few weeks have past, and people were seeing Shadow and Amy Rose together in public. Inside a small cafe, Amy nearly chokes on her tea as Shadow smirks a little from the conversation. Amy breathes heavily from the action. "I'm sorry, I almost choked on this. That was a good one." He nods.

"I guess you see why I don't associate myself with that blue fool now." The pink hedgehog's lips twitch upwards from the comment.

"Yeah I see that. He's not all bad you know." She brings the tea cup to her lips, starting to gaze seductively at the ebony hedgehog in front of her. "But I can see you can be _far_ better than him..."

Shadow notices the change in demeaner with her. And returns the gaze. "You really don't know what you are getting yourself into...are you?" It was the start of a wonderful relationship between them.

 _Ahhh Ohhhh._

 _Why you so obsessed with me?_

 _Boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me._

 _When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me._

 _Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress,_

 _Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this._

A few more weeks have passed, Amy Rose was just exiting her cafe shop. As she looks down at her phone, she sees that her new boyfriend Shadow has been sending her messages. Filled with love texts and pics of himself. Some more graphic than the other. She feels her face turn red as she sighs dreamily to herself.

She felt she finally found the one person who could make her happy forever. She looks up and she could see her dark knight in front of her. She grins to herself before she runs to him, jumping into his arms and letting him embrace her.

 _You're delusional, you're delusional,_

 _Boy you're losing your mind._

 _It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,_

 _Why you wasting your time?_

 _Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,_

 _Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex._

 _Ooh Ohh Ohh._

They both walk into Amy's home, Shadow closing the door on his way in. Amy let's out a deep breath before she faces him. "Shadow? Since you've been coming over here more often now. Do you think you can...live here with me?" The ebony hedgeog blinks confused from the proposition.

"Rose, we've only been dating for two months..." Amy nods.

"I know that, but..." She chukles nervously to herself as she looks up at him. " I really like you, and I want to see if this can work between us...I don't want a repeat of what happened between me and Sonic" Shadow averts his gaze from his pink lover.

"I'll think about it." Amy nods to herself. It was better than a 'no'. Shadow sighs to himself. He walks over to her and hugs her tightly, kissing her forehead in the process. Amy returns the hug, not wanting to let go.

 _Boy why you so obsessed with me?_

 _So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._

 _And all the ladies sing,_

 _So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._

 _All the girls sing._

 _(Obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed.)_

A few days later, Amy Rose was watering her flowers. She was humming to herself in a sweet tune, occupied in her own mind. Before she feels a pair of arms wrap around her. She at first gasps, but then relaxes as she feels the familiar embrace of her ebony lover. "I've thought about it." She gasps before turning her entire body around. He gives her a soft gaze and a loving smile as he lifts up his suitcase. "I'll move in with you."

Amy starts to feel tears swell up in her eyes. She squeals as she jumps into his arms, allowing him to embrace her with all of his growing love.

 _You on your job, you hatin' hard,_

 _Ain't goin' feed you, I'mma let you starve._

 _Graspin' for air, and I'm ventilation,_

 _You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin'._

 _Tellin' the world how much you miss me,_

 _But we never were, so why you trippin'?_

 _You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation,_

 _I'm the, press conference, you're a conversation._

 _Ahhh Ohhhh._

A few months have past, the two hedgehogs were living with each other peacefully, though no longer passionately. Shadow does notice that his pink female isn't giving him much attention anymore, but he does not let it bother him as he is aware she is more busy than he is. Amy Rose on the other hand was too preoccupied with her job and housechores, that she almost forgets she has a boyfriend at home desperate for her attention.

Amy was in her kitchen washing the dishes, when she felt a text message vibrate her phone in her pocket. She frowns to herself as her ebony lover is in the living room reading to himself. She stops her house chore and checks her phone.

He heart stopped as she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

It was a message from her former blue hero. 'Hey Ames, I don't if you heard or not, but the wedding is off between me and Sally. Yeah we broke up. I need someone to talk to right now, if you don't mind.'

 _Why you so obsessed with me?_

 _And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me._

 _When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me._

 _Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress,_

 _Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this._

As she read it, her heart started skipping faster. But why did she feel this way? She was dating Shadow, she loved him...right? She texted the blue hedgehog back. 'Yeah sure I can talk with you. Meet me at the park in 10 minutes, I'll be there.' Amy then runs into the living room, she sees that Shadow was still reading. He notices her presence and looked up at her.

"Anything wrong sweetheart?" Amy was taken back by his question.

"No, nothings wrong, I just need to go to the park for a few hours maybe, just need to breathe." Shadow puts down the book.

"Okay, I'll go with you..." Amy gasps.

"NO! I-" Amy takes a deep breath "I mean no, I'll be fine by myself." Amy grabs her purse from the coffee table and walks to the door. She looks back at Shadow with an unconvincing smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'll be back home safe." She opens the door and closes it behind her as she exits. Shadow frowns at this.

She was acting extremely suspicious.

 _You're delusional, you're delusional,_

 _Boy you're losing your mind. (Mind)_

 _It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,_

 _Why you wasting your time? (Mind)_

 _Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,_

 _Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex._

 _Ooh Ohh Ohh._

Ten minutes later, Amy finally meets her blue hero at the park. He was sitting on the park bench and smile when he saw her. "Ames! How have you been?" As soon as she sees him, her heart soared, she could not hide the smile and blush that came to her face. She runs up to him and embraces him with a tight hug.

"Sonic...it's been too long..." Sonic blushes from this comment. He pulls her away from him and sees that she has definitely matured over the years. He looks away, hiding the blush that rose to his cheeks from the pink female in front of him.

"W-Why don't we sit down and catch up..." Amy smiles and nods.

"I would love to."

 _Boy why you so obsessed with me?_

 _So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._

 _And all the ladies sing,_

 _So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._

 _All the girls sing._

 _(Obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed.)_

A few hours have flown by, it was almost sunset at the park, but that didn't bother the two hedgehogs talking and laughing and having fun in each other's company. The more Amy Rose talks to the blue blur, the more she was reminded why she fell in love with him in the first place.

Does she still love the blue blur? Yes, she does

But what about Shadow? She did wonder.

Does she really love him, or is he just a fling? A rebound perhaps?

No, she was also in love with the Ultimate Life Form. He was there for her when no one else was. Especially when she was experiencing heartbreak from her blue hero.

Sonic notices that she was deep into thought. He started to scratch his quills as a question pops into his head. "Hey Ames?" The got the attention of the pink rose in front of him. "I was wondering, and I apologize if I'm intruding in your privacy, but are you and Shadow a thing?"

 _Ahhh Ohhhh._

 _Why you so obsessed with me? (He's all up in George Foreman)._

 _And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me. (Lying that you're sexing me.)_

 _When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me. (Ay)_

 _Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress, (Ohh)_

 _Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this._

 _(Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this.)_

She wasn't thinking straight. She wanted to proudly say 'yes, we're a couple. And we are happy together' but this was to the hedgehog she had been in love with for so many years before she hooked up with Shadow.

She would later regret ever saying those words.

"Me and Shadow? No we're not a thing. Sure we have been hanging out, but it was nothing romantic or anything." The Blue Blur raised an eyebrow to this.

"Really? Because Tails and Cream told me that you guys were a thing." She was panicking on the inside, she blurted out the very worst thing she could ever say.

"Oh no, Shadow just says those things, because he's obsessively in love with me that's why. I don't return those feelings, but he's just...you know **obsessed**! He's so delusional I swear, he doesn't get the message that we aren't together."

 _You're delusional, you're delusional, (He's all up in my George Foreman)._

 _Boy you're losing your mind. (Mind)_

 _It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,_

 _Why you wasting your time? (Mind)_

 _Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,_

 _Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex..._

Sonic smiles convinced of the dreadful lie she had just told. "Alright...if you're single...then you don't becoming my girlfriend then?" The pink hedgehog was surprised, and at the same time felt guilty, to not only lying to her blue hero, but labelling Shadow as an obssessed stalker. But her feelings spoke out more than her thoughts. She grins happily as she leaps into his arms.

"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend! I would love to!" Sonic chuckles as he returned the hug.

"Thank you so much Ames, you have no idea how happy you made me feel." Amy holds him tighter as she lays there in his arms.

But the weight of guilt clouds over her, she knows that her actions now will have serious consequences.

But little did they both know, Amy's true lover was watching and hearing them from a distance.

He had heard **everything** and he had rage in his eyes.

* * *

 **Told you this was a 'different' Shadamy story XD, couldn't give away that it had a tragic/angst ending though. But yeah, the story itself does not reflect the song's message, but the context around it. I literally only learnt yesterday that it was really a diss track towards Eminem XD**

 **So don't worry, this isn't the end. Shadow will have his revenge ;) Just look out for 'The Warning', that will be the obvious title XD**

 **Thanks so much for reading, I do not own the song or the characters, just saying.**

 **Katdingo over and out**


End file.
